


Jäger

by KathyL



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL
Summary: 地摊文学，雷且OOC时间线是超融合剧场版之后……的十艾
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Jäger

充斥着酒气的毫无章法的吻似乎持续了很久，久到爱德·菲尼克斯忘了一开始是如何陷入这样的缠绵的。  
黑暗中他没忘了朝墙上摸索着插入房卡的位置，却在房内灯光终于可以亮起前一秒被对方捉住了手腕。他脑筋混沌，动作也比平时迟缓了不少，只是一瞬的犹疑，牙齿又被彻底撬开，口腔中灌入对方唇舌间的薄荷香气，与他身上的红酒气味混杂着，麻痹掉了大部分神经，刚才还顽强着捏紧房卡的手指卸了力，腰身软进了陌生人怀里。  
除了游走在唇齿间的薄荷味，对方身上几乎没有额外的气息，他也疲于做出任何判断。爱德在晚间的酒席面对着超出预期的劝酒时，就猜到了今晚安排他下榻的主办方不会让他直接安稳地回到房间休息。  
本就微合着的双眼被对方的掌心轻轻拂过，皮肤接触时爱德察觉到了那人手指间熟悉的磨损位置，后续的思考被一点点落入衣领间的亲吻击碎。腰被一只手臂箍紧，令他们的下身紧密贴合，偶尔的不规律的摩擦让贴合处的缝隙更为狭窄。  
西装外套和衬衣都被褪至肘间，房内冷气停了太久，盛夏夜的些许凉意早被消耗殆尽，体温与吻的温度一起攀升。在被专注地舔舐着胸口时，一点声音从他的喉间难以抑制地挤了出来，那人稍停了下，腾出一只手探向他腿间，西裤布料很薄，他能模糊感受到一只灵巧纤细的手，与那人的吻一样轻盈，恍惚间爱德甚至难以辨认对方的性别。  
只是隔着布料的挑弄和密集的吻，就激起了爱德没怎么打算压抑的喘息，那人愈发矮下身去，又止住了爱德摸索向自己腰带的手指，陆续的浅吻逐渐向下，又徘徊在他腿间逐渐撑起的位置，温热感从舌尖透过濡湿的布料传过去，爱德从善如流地将手指插进对方的发间。  
裤链终于被拉开时，已然坚挺的前端渗出些液体，随后就被对方尽数舔去吞入口中，爱德在他口中进出几下后强忍着停下来，手固定住对方仍想主动吞吐的头，哑声说着，“我不想让看不见脸的人帮我口。”  
黑暗中仅能听见爱德的轻喘，那人保持着半跪的姿势犹豫了会儿，随即站起身来，手臂仍没忘记扶住站立不稳的爱德，灯光亮起后，爱德仍眯着眼适应了好一会儿。他下意识遮挡在眼前的手背还没来得及拿开，下身又被毫无征兆地含进温湿狭窄的空间，在能够彻底恢复视力前就泄在了对方手口并用的快速撸动间。  
射精过后他一时腿软地扶住仍蹲跪在身前的人的肩膀，入目的棕色头顶让他本就失神的大脑彻底停止运作。男孩仰起与记忆中别无二致的年轻的脸朝他笑着，如果不是唇角残余的精液，爱德几乎以为自己又回到了那座岛上。  
“你……”发现背后紧贴着墙壁无处遁身，他赶忙朝侧向躲避着，游城十代比他更快一步地又站起身将他困在手臂和墙壁之间。生怕他大脑清醒过来一般，又急忙用吻堵住他后续的问话。  
脱力之后他难于挣扎，十代的手又轻轻握住了他才刚刚稍软下去的前端，口中一点反抗的声音被十代尽数吞吃入腹，在已经带了自己精液味道的吻中，爱德再难维持住方才的镇定。  
在感觉到又一次勃起后，十代却一时放开了撸动的手，双臂亲热地搂紧了他的腰脊，爱德的手也放松搭上十代的双肩，如果暂时忘记刚才发生的事，他们更像是久别重逢的恋人在漫长甜腻地接吻，而不是因公事出差的决斗明星与主办方盛情准备的特殊服务对象。  
十代在他放松了警惕时终于将一根手指探入了爱德身后，随后舌尖上就他被咬的渗出了血珠，爱德终于攒了些力气从他的吻中挣扎出来，又在阴茎再次被手掌包裹住开始套弄后被压制回去。  
爱德甚至无法将问话完整地连接起来，他看着咫尺之间的男孩额上也开始布上薄汗，爱德暂时投降般的凑近去主动舔去他唇角的浑浊，如他所愿地，换来十代更为不平稳的呼吸。  
等爱德又一次咬着下唇闷哼出声，仰起脖颈后暴露出颈间的血管筋络，十代舔弄着他喉结的部位，在手掌沾染上液体后将伸进后穴的手指又往前顶了些。爱德被迫在还未散尽的高潮余韵中承受体内手指在他敏感点处的按压，他在又一次失神的哭叫声中拽紧了十代肩头的外衣布料。  
爱德双腿分开着被十代抱坐在腿上，感觉到手指从体内退出去，他在十代准备进一步的动作时盯准了一口咬上了十代露出的锁骨，对方吃痛暂时停下后，十代听见爱德伏在自己耳边过分剧烈的喘息，有些担心地抚上他的背轻拍着。  
“你是打算就在门口全部做完然后急着回去领薪水吗？”  
爱德终于在平复呼吸后，从他身上撑起身来，  
“游城十代，你缺钱缺到这种程度了吗？”  
他甚至不知道自己该以何种语气，又能以何种立场来夹带着感情质问出这句话。  
游城十代试探性地用下体头部蹭过已经被部分扩张的穴口，盯着爱德皱起的眉头沉默不语。  
“不说话的话就给我滚，啊——，”未扩张完全的后穴迎接完全勃起的阴茎的猛然进入，爱德一时只觉得疼痛，他咬着牙瞪着眼前同样皱着眉的男孩，手指隔着布料在十代肩头留下不浅的抓痕。  
“我倒也不了解，你都已经钱多到了这种程度。”十代被过分紧张的甬道挤压的也并不好受，他开始试着仅在浅处小范围地抽插起来。  
“把我弄伤的话，你今晚的钱可以被扣光。”  
一次比一次愈发深入地顶弄起来的十代甚至笑了起来，手掐住爱德瘦削的腰身配合着自己的动作，不顾肩头渗出的血已经开始将浅色的衣物染脏。  
“可是你都已经湿了呢……”  
他盯着爱德又一次溢出眼角的泪珠喃喃出声。


End file.
